My Baby's Daddy 'Moved'
by Kag-Inuss
Summary: Author Kag-Inuss moved this story to her new account. Please read last chapter on more information! If you have any questions, please feel to PM Kag-Inuss. You can look up the new story by typing in My Baby's Daddy 'Reposted'
1. Urgent Letter, Avello Account

Guess who's back?

Sorry about all the drama with all the sudden post on my stories and my forums that happened two years ago, almost three if I'm not mistaken. There was so much crap going on, so many issues that held up my work. But I am back on fan fiction, sadly to say.. I will not be on Kag-Inuss anymore. My account will be: Avello. Just search that name and PM me. I know that I told you guys to go to Drained Gray. Yet, a lot of things happened and I was unable to attend that User. I am going to publish some fresh stuff really soon. My first project on my new account that I made two days ago, is going to be a lemon series. Also, My Baby's Daddy and Growing Pains and other popular stories that I've created will be updated as well. They will be re-posted to my new account instead of being here. After October 31st, 2011. My Kag-Inuss account will be no more. So if you would like to continue following me, please make sure to add me on my account: Avello, so that you are able to keep up with my old and new work. I really missed you guys and now I'm here to stay.

I hope after a year, my fans are still with me… Hopefully D: I really appreciate even the people who were there for me as very faithful fans and I really appreciate that. I am just sorry that I left so suddenly without warning. So if you have any problems finding my user, you can e-mail me at avello gotico (aol) com. Love You All!

Kag-Inuss/Avello

URL: (fan fiction) .net/~avello


	2. Inuyasha and The Unexpected Call

Sup my peeps? How school going? Well, need some Humor, Romance, & Drama? I'm Your Girl. ( Winks ) This is one of my great creations and yes I just thought of it but I swear this is a good one. Anyways Even if you have nothing to say please review on what you think. Please and Thank You! Bye For Now & Enjoy.

I Do Not Own Inuyasha . . .

Summary: Sometimes you love a person but you do the unexpected. Sometimes it comes out and sometimes it doesn't. Well unfortunately inuyasha is stuck with that situation and it's gonna take God, Miroku and Kouga along with there wife's and pups to help him out on this one. Boy is this gonna take alotta work. Rated M for Mature: Caution there may be some stuff you may not like such as Inuyasha not being so bad or Hojo dating a big girl ( no offense to the big girls out there use to be one yes i use to weigh over 183 pounds. ) and being a Christan or even miroku being more perverted, cursing, and insane and also lol, Yes little lemons in every chapter so enjoy! ( almost every chapter )

Ch.1 Inuyasha and The unexpected phone call.

Call me kinky, but there is nothing in the world that turns me on more than hearing a woman scream my name in pleasurable obscenities as I make love to her. And that's exactly what my lovely wife, Kagome, was doing as i held onto her hips and thrust into her from behind. Our two boys, Inuyasha Jr. and Insyie, were with my mother over the weekend, and Kagome and I were taking advantage of their absence by spending some quality time together. We'd gone out to dinner with my buddy Kouga and his fianc'ee, Ayame, taken in a movie, then came home and finished off a bottle of wine before making love on the living room sofa. We were on our second round in our bedroom, going at it like two lusty college students in heat.

" I love you, Inuyasha, " my wife moaned affectionately, clutching the sheets as one climax took over for another.

" I love you too, " I growled back as my body stiffened and my own pleasure erupted.

Totally spent, Kagome lay flat on her stomach while I gently collapsed onto her back, gasping for air. After a brief recovery, I slid my sweat-soaked body off hers. She snuggled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her in close, her back to my front. I was so exhausted, I wanted to just close my eyes and let the seductive sex take me to dreamland. But I couldn't do that because it was against the rules---rules we'd created almost two years ago to keep our marriage together. Rules that had made this the happiest two years of my life. Somehow, I was going to have to force myself to stay awake at least ten more minutes and talk to her before allowing myself the enjoyment of sleep.

I kissed her neck, whispering in her ear, " You okay? Do you want me to go down on you or anything? "

" No, baby. I'm fine just like this. All i want you to do is hold me. " I did as i was told and she snuggled her backside against me. A few seconds later, I could hear her snoring lightly.

I loved Kagome more than anything in the world. Sure, we had our problems over the years like most couples. Hell, I even thought we were gonna divorce a few years ago, but we worked it out and things had never been better as far as I was concerned. I couldn't see myself with any other woman. I'd love her since the day we met in our junior year at Tokyo University. She was my soul mate, and I'd do anything and everything to keep her and my boys safe out of harm's way. I kissed her neck again, then dozed off to sleep.

I could have been asleep more than five or ten minutes before my cell phone rang. Instinctively, I reached over and picked it up from my night table, glancing at the caller ID before hitting the talk button. The screen read UNAVAILABLE, and my eyes wandered to the clock radio on my night table. One twenty-one a.m. Who the hell is calling me this time of night? Then it hit me. There was only one person who would call me at this time from an unavailable number---my best friend, Miroku Turusikie. Miroku always used calling cards, so his home number never showed up on my caller ID. His wife and i didn't get along too tough, so he probably waited until she was asleep before picking up the phone to call. He was flying in from Kyoto sometime tomorrow to look for a job, and hopefully he was going to stay long enough to attend Sesshomaru's wedding. Sesshomaru, the third friend in our tight

circle, was getting married in two weeks, and he and I were supposed to pick up miroku at the airport. Sesshomaru was probably calling to let me know what time is flight would arrive.

" Hello? "

" Inuyasha? " It wasn't Sesshomaru. It was a woman, a familiar voice but in a tired state, I just couldn't make out the voice. " Inuyasha? " the woman asked again.

" Yeah, who is this? "

" Kikyo. "

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and every muscle in my body tightened. I hadn't heard Kikyo's voice in years. Why the hell was she calling me, especially at this time of night? I could feel Kagome start to stir next to me, and fear ran through my body. I immediately cupped the phone and rolled over on my right side, away from my wife. I'd met Kikyo a few years back, during the time Kagome and I were having our marital problems and contemplating divorce. Kikyo was living with her mother. Their house was a daily stop on my old UPS route. Her mother was addicted to the Home Shopping Network, and was constantly ordering nonsense she didn't need. Looking back at things, I wished I had never met her, but in all honesty, she filled a void in my life at a very unhappy time. She was exactly what I needed to realize that what I had at home was worth fighting for. Funny thing is, in the beginning, I never even though about messing with Kikyo. She was just the woman who answered the door when I dropped off her mother's packages. I mean, she was nice enough and had a decent body, but she wasn't gonna win any beauty contest with those rollers and that sweat suit she wore when she answered the door every morning. As time went on, however, her appearance start to change. At first it was subtle; the scarf and rollers she wore to the door had disappeared, and her hair was now combed in various styles. Then one morning she surprised me by answering the door wearing makeup. And if that wasn't enough, I knew something was definitely up when she stopped wearing the beat-up old gray sweat suit and started to answer the door wearing a negligee with a seer robe, Being a flirtatious guy, I gave her a few compliments on her improved appearance, Yeah, I know I was married man headed down the road of disaster, but boys will be boys, and I was just seeking some much-needed attention that I wasn't getting at home.

I really didn't think anything would start between me and Kikyo. That changed, though, when she was more than a little receptive to my flirtation and started giving back even more aggressively. We played this little back-and-forth game over the next couple of weeks. I don't have to tell you what happened next after that. Let's just say it happened every day for six months, even when I didn't have packages to deliver to her house. Now that i think back on it, I don't think I'd ever been so happy to go to work in my entire life.

( A/N: I AM A COMPLETE KIKYO HATER, keep that in mind people,  
I HATE KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! get it? ok. Onward! lol )

" Kikyo why are you calling me? at this time of night? " I was whispering but my voice was cold and serious.

" Well, if you hand answered when i called you earlier, we wouldn't be going through this now. I been blowing up your phone since five o' clock this afternoon, and it just keep sending me to your voice mail. By the way, your box is full. Haven't you checked your messages? "

" No, I haven't. I've been busy, spending time with my wife. " I glanced at Kagome to see if I was talking to loud. She seemed to still be asleep.

" You don't have to get nasty with me, Inuyasha. I know you're married remember? You act like she's right next to you or something. "

" Ahhh, yeah, where else would she be at this time of night? " I couldn't resist the sarcasm. " now it's late and i don't do booty calls anymore. So please don't call me again ok? "

" Don't you dare hang up this phone Inuyasha Takashi! " She demanded, " We need to talk now. And i really don't care if your wife is there or not. This is important. "

I didn't like her attitude. I was thinking about hanging up. The only thing that stopped me was the fact the Kikyo was stubborn and would probably call back. One call at 1:30 in the morning Kagome might ignore or sleep through, but a second call would have her radar up like she was NASA waiting for the space shuttle to land. " Look, I don't have for this. "

" Well, make time, dammit! Unless you want me to show up at your doorstep with your son. "

( I was thinking of ending it here but it's getting way to good huh? I know. Let's Continue! )

If she didn't have my attention before, she sure as hell had it now. I swear I could feel my heart stop. " Hold on a sec. " I cupped my hand over the phone then swung my feet off the bed to sit up. Kagome turned toward me.

" Baby, who's that on the phone? " She was still half-asleep. I turned toward her and forced a smile. " Ah, it's just Miroku. I've gotta write down his flight information. I'll be right back. "

" Alright. Tell 'im i said hi. " She rolled back over, pulling the covers around her neck. I left the room, heading downstairs as quickly as possible. When I reached the family room, I turned on the television for background noise and brought the phone to my ear.

" What the hell is this all about, Kikyo? You told me the baby wasn't mine. " Now that I was not within earshot of Kagome, I had a real attitude. There was a hesitation on the line.

" I know that, Inuyasha, but I was wrong. " There was a strange tone to her voice, not the attitude I expected. It was more like exhaustion. If I didn't know better, I might have thought she didn't want to be having this conversation with me. But I did know better, and I was sure Kikyo was up to something.

" What do you mean you was wrong? Why you trying to play me, Kikyo? You know that baby ain't mine. You told me yourself he looks just like your boyfriend Naraku. He don't look nothin' like me. "

" Ain't nobody trying to play you, Inuyasha. And his look ain't got nothin' to do with who the daddy is. But trust me, he does look like you. " The attitude crept back into her voice. " I just want to take care of your responsibility. I can't do this by myself anymore. "

" Responsibility! What responsibility? That baby ain't mine. I rode past you and his daddy pushing a stroller down the street a few months ago. You looked like one big, happy family. Why you trying to pull this on me now? I work for UPS. I don't own it. I ain't got no money. Damn. "

" You think I want this? I don't want this. But I wouldn't even be talking to you if Naraku hadn't failed the paternity test. The baby's not his, Inuyasha. DNA test don't lie. "

There was a silence on my end. I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to ask, " Well, whose baby is it? " but common sense told me that wasn't a good idea, especially since she had my cell number, my home number, and my address. If she wanted to she could make my like a living hell. As if she was reading my mind she said " You're the only one other one I was sleeping with, Inuyasha, so don't come out your face with stupidness. "

_God I wish I never met her._

" What do you want from me, Kikyo? "

" We need to talk face-to-face. All I want you to do is take care of your son. I don't want anything else. But I can't do this by myself. "

" Alright, but I can't do it tomorrow. It'll have to be Monday. "

" Okay, I can wait 'til Monday. But don't let me come looking for you, Inuyasha, 'cause I ain't calling your cell phone

looking for you anymore. I'm calling your house. "

Why I called that girl from my home number when we were sleeping together I'll never know. I felt like kicking myself for being so damn stupid. " Don't worry. I'll call you. " I clicked off the phone then walked up the stairs as if I were in a trance. How the hell was I gonna tell Kagome if I did really have another son?

Ohhhhhhhhh The Drama!  
So you like? Anyways Please Review!  
Tell me what you think!  
I take flames as well if you got something bad to say!  
But please review!


	3. Window Shopping

Do Not Own Inuyasha . . .

Summary: Sometimes you love a person but you do the unexpected. Sometimes it comes out and sometimes it doesn't. Well unfortunately inuyasha is stuck with that situation and it's gonna take God, Miroku and Kouga along with there wife's and pups to help him out on this one. Boy is this gonna take alotta work. Rated M for Mature: Caution there may be some stuff you may not like such as Inuyasha not being so bad or Hojo dating a big girl ( no offense to the big girls out there use to be one yes i use to weigh over 183 pounds. ) and being a Christan or even miroku being more perverted, cursing, and insane and also lol, Yes little lemons in every chapter so enjoy! ( almost every chapter )

Ewo everyone, sorry for the late late update, but the computer has been messing up a lot lately and you guys know how school is, so I thought why not on my winter break? It's not like i'm going anywhere ( lol ). Anyways, I know you guys are going to enojy this chapter, It's full of funny and even more baby daddy drama. So what are you waiting 4? Read Already! lol Remeber R&R (Read&Review)

Ch.2 Window-Shopping

I stepped off the escalator and changed the time on my watch before heading towards the Japan Airlines baggage claim carousel. It was 9:00 a.m. back in Koyoto. where my wife Sango was probably just finishing up breakfast for the kids. I was about to pull out my cell and give her a call, but before I could get it out of my jacket, I was knocked to the ground by two middle-aged american guys in suits. They didn't even look back to see if I was all right. All I heard from one of them was, "Sorry," as he raced past me. Well, there was no question I wasn't in Koyoto anymore, that was sure. I was back in my home land Tokyo, where rudeness rules, everything is more exspencive, and life just seems to move at a quicker pace. God, do I love this place.

I brused myself off and continued toward the baggage claim. I thought about calling Sango again but decided against it when I saw she'd left three text messages on my phone. I'd only been in Tokyo for a few minutes, and it was probably better if I let her and the kids have a chance to miss me for a while. Besides, she'd call back. That I was sure of. Sango couldn't go more than a few hours without talking to me. A half-hour later, I was standing on the sidewalk outside the baggage claim area, smoking a cigarette. As I predicted, Sango had called back not once but twice, and now we'd hung up, I was doing window shopping. Tokyo might be fast, but it had some of the best window shopping in the world. "Window shopping" was a term I came up with after Sango and I got married and she would catch me looking at another woman's ass. Let's get something straight, though. I never cheated on my wife. Hell, I was to damn busy trying to keep her happy so she wouldn't cheat on me. You see, I'm an ass man. I can't help but looking at a nice booty walks by me, but I don't touch. When Sango caught me checking someone's rear, I told her, "Don't worry, baby. I'm just window-shopping. A brother's got no intentions to buy generic when he's got brand-name at home." Then I'd slap her playfully on what quite honestly might be the most beautiful ass I'd ever seen. She never gave me any argument about that, probably beacause she knew how much I loved her and how committed I was to her and our family. I was about as devoted a family man as you can get. That was the main reason I was back in Tokyo looking for a job. I needed to take care of my family properly.

"Mirokkuuuuuuuuuuu!"

I looked up and saw the resident pretty boy, one of my best friends, Kouga San, headed my way through the crowd. After all these years, he still probably the most handsome brother I'd ever met, and it had been that way since we were in grade school. When Kouga was around, it was the woman who did the window-shopping, and that's what most of them standing outside the baggage claim area were doing as he walked by. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched all the turn heads and not-so-subtle double takes. That Kouga drove woman crazy.

A good six feet three inches tall, Kouga had a chiseled bronze features with a low military cut and a body that woman lusted after. Even under his suit jacket, it was obvious to anyone within eyesight that he was ripped. The thing I liked about Kouga was that unlike most pretty boys, he didn't let his looks go to his head. Oh, he had his share of woman--but he never made a big deal about his looks or the attention woman gave him. I guess that's why he had so much trouble keeping a steady relationship. He wanted someone he was attracted to the man inside, someone who shared his intrests and wasn't just looking for an arm ornatment she could show off to her girlfriends. I know it almost sounds like what a woman looks for in a man, but you'd be surprised how hard a good woman is to find, and Kouga had been searching for his Mrs. Right for quite a while. That's why Inuyasha his brother and I were so happy when he met Ayame. She's a little big for my taste, but she's the perfect woman for Kouga, especially with her big sunday school teacher and him recently being saved and wanting to go into the clergy.

"Miroku! Man, it's good to see you." Kouga wrapped his arms around me and gave me a brotherly hug. "I missed you, man. Dag-gone, I wish you'd move back to Tokyo." I smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you too, bro. And beleive it or not, I might be moving back to Tokyo sooner than you think if Inuyasha can get me a job as a driver working at UPS."

Kouga straightened his back, cynicism written across his face. I was too embarrassed to tell him I'd been out of work for the past three months and that Inuyasha was only hope for employment.

"And Sango is cool with that? She's actually going to let you be a driver? "

I let out a aggravated sigh. Kouga and Inuyasha didn't like my wife because they thought she was too high-maintenance and controlling. They were under the impression that Sango had me henpecked. They believed she moved me to Koyoto three years ago so that I would be away from there influence.

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "It was her idea. She knows how much I missed you guys and Tokyo. Contrary to popular belief, she wants me to be happy, Kouga."

"I hear you, man. God does say, let those without sin cast the first stone." Kouga released me and picked up one of my bags. "Maybe I misjudged her Miroku."

"There not just a no to it, Kouga. You and Inuyasha has always have been misjudging my wife since day one. She's a good woman, Kouga, the best, and I don't know what I'd do without her. I've only been away from her half a day and I already feel lost. I just wish you guys could understand that."

"I hear you man, and I'm glad you're happy." His voice less enthusiastic than his words.

"Excuse Me."

I glanced toward the voice to see this fine, mixed-skinned flight attendant staring directly into Kouga's face like he was a rock star or something, but it wasn't just her face I was looking at, 'cause the girl has a ass like Jennifer Lopez. Kouga turned his head to acknowledged her beauty or phenomenal ass.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

She smiled seductively, her eyes locked on his. "Maybe we can help each other. My name's Yovie. I'm from Atlanta, but my crew is on an eighteen-hour layover. I'm staying over at the airport Ramada and wanted to know if you'd like to join me for a drink." She removed a small business card from her bag, and without even wating for Kouga;s answer, she offered it to him.

He accepted it with his free hand. "Here's my card. My cell phone number is on the back. You can call me anytime." She winked, this time waiting for his answer. They way she was looking at him screamed, _I'm gonna rock your world_, made me wanna say, "Damn, can he bring a friend? All I wanna do is watch."

Kouga glanced at the card then at me. "Yovie, is it?"

"Yes." she nodded, her smile growing wide, like a fisherman who'd just got the big one. Only his fish was the one that got away, because Kouga pushed the card back into her hand.

"What are you doing?" Her smile disappeared.

"I'm flattered, Believe me, I'm flattered." He answered. "But I'm engaged, and I'm sure my fianc'ee wouldn't be too happy with me talking to you out for a drink or calling you, no matter what time it is." He wasn't being rude, but there was a definite seriousness to his voice.

Yovie obviously didn't want to accept the defeat. "Well, what she dosen't know won't hurt her, will it?" She took a step closer and tried to push the card back into his hand. "And I sure won't tell her a damn word, So you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't have anything to worry about in the first place because I'm not meeting you," Kouga told her with finality. He turned to me. "You ready to go Miroku?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, 'cause Inuyasha is waiting in the car, and for some reason he's got a stick up his butt." He reached down and picked up my other bag. "Oh, and Ms.Yovie, you have a blessed day, and remember, keep jesus first."

I looked at the woman, who looked like she was picking her ego up off the ground. "Don't feel bad. He does that to all the pretty girls."

As we walked away, I glanced back at Kouga. He seemed unfazed by what had just transpired. Damn, now that's what I call devoted. And they call me whipped. I didn't even know Ayame had between her legs, but that shit must have been the best damn thing he'd ever had.

**Ooooo New Characters! So Far we've Introduced Inuyasha the sex head, Miroku the ass lover, and Who's this? Kouga the christan? lol what a twist, PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	4. The Hunger Of Sex

Do Not Own Inuyasha . . .

Summary: Sometimes you love a person but you do the unexpected. Sometimes it comes out and sometimes it doesn't. Well unfortunately inuyasha is stuck with that situation and it's gonna take God, Miroku and Kouga along with there wife's and pups to help him out on this one. Boy is this gonna take alotta work. Rated M for Mature: Caution there may be some stuff you may not like such as Inuyasha not being so bad or Hojo dating a big girl ( no offense to the big girls out there use to be one yes i use to weigh over 183 pounds. ) and being a Christan or even miroku being more perverted, cursing, and insane and also lol, Yes little lemons in every chapter so enjoy! ( almost every chapter )

Sooo, I'm updateing more sooner than you think hehe. And I know you guys are enjoying it? Since i put you threw a wait of toture for the past two months or so. Me really sorry so I'm making it up to you guys, see? anyways please R&R k? Laterz My Readerz/Peeps!!

**Emergency P.s.!!**

**The Summary Is Messed up since Chapter 1, I will fix that soon. So don't pay any mind, Minor mistkes are in the Summary! Thanks For Reading this Emergency P.s.!! XD**

Ch.3 The Hunger Of Sex

After wating twenty-four-ounce steaks, drinking German beer, and smoking twenty-dollar imported cigars with Miroku and Inuyasha as we reminisced the good old days, I finally arrived back home about 8:00 that evening. First thing I did when I hit the door was grab my Bible from the cofe table and get down on my knees to pray. My mind had been consumed with lustful thoughts ever since we left the airport. It didn't help when, after his third beer, Inuyasha finally lightened up from the funk he was in and started talking about the bachelor party he was planning on throwing me. Even down on m knees about to pray, I still couldn't shake the thought of all that beautiful mixed flesh they were going to parade in front of me. I loved those guys, but they had a way of bringing out the devil in me.

"Dear Lord," I said, lowering my head in prayer. "Please forgive me my lustful, heathenous thoughts that have consumed me. Father, please help me to be a better Chrisitan who is not obsessed with the flesh but with your glory..." I prayed for almost thirty minutes, finishing up my prayer with a hearty. "Amen." It was echoed by a female voice behind me.

"Ayame," I stammered in surprise. I looked up at my bride-to-be, who was dressed in a flowered church dress and matching hat. She must have let herself in with the key I'd given her. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that we need to talk."

She sat down on the sofa solemnly. I swallowed hard, studying her face as I pushed myself up from the floor. I wasn't sure how much of my prayer she'd heard, but there was no doubt she'd heard enough for me to be concerned. Ayame was a good woman and shared many intersts, but of her size and weight she was insecure about my love for her. The last thing I wanted her to hear was me testifying to the Lord about lusting after flesh.

"Talk about what?"

"About us," she said flatly, patting the cushion besides her. "Now sit."

Hesitantly, I walked over to the sofa and did as I was told. I placed my hand over on her thigh then started in her pudgy but cute face, hoping to soften the mood with my eyes. Ayame was a large woman, probably a size 20 or more, but her size didn't matter to me, because she had a heart of gold. I'd never met any woman who could make me laugh the way she did. We were both into watching sports, and we could talk about almost anything. Even more importantly, she was just devoted to the Lord, if not more than I was. In my eyes, she was the perfect woman, and the only woman I'd ever considered taking as my wife.

"You've been thinking about sex again, haven't you?"

Her voice was calm but demanded an answer. I lowered my head in shame, unable to give her a reply. Ayame, like me, was not a virgin, but had taken a permartial voe of celibacy when she accepted Christ into her life.

"Kouga," she said, putting a finger under my chin and lifting my head. I avoided eye contact, even though this time when she spoke her voice was softer. "Kouga, please, baby, look at me. I know it's hard, and I understand. I have the same urges and feelings you have. I love you, Kouga."

I turned my eyes toward her. Without a word, she placed her hand on mine and leaned forward. She kissed my lips gently, and instinctively, I kissed her back. I was shocked when her tounge parted my lips. Ayame and I didn't French-Kiss because we both agreed that it was lustful and would probably lead us down the road to breaking out permartial vows. I broke the kiss in protest, but she grabbed my head and forced her lips back on mine, sucking the air from my lungs as her tounge explored my mouth. For a few seconds, I savored the kiss and my hands roamed her large, soft body, but then I broke it aburuptly. What we were doing was wrong.

"Ayame! What's gotten into you?"

She grinned wickedly as she removed her har, closing the gap between us. I'd never seen her like this, and the insatiable look of lust on her face made me move a foot back on the sofa.

"You've gotten into me, Koga. I love you, I want you, and we don't have to wait anymore."

She took my hands and placed them over her breasts. When I realized what she was doing, I pulled them back and moved another foot away.

"Ayame, I can't...we can't...this is wrong. We made a vow to God. The Lord says..." I went to reach for my bible, but she brought my hands back to her breast.

"I know what we promised God, Kouga. But ours is a good God, a merciful God, a forgiving God, and I'm sure He'll forgive us if we break our vow this one time. We only have a week before our wedding, and you need this. We both need this."

She reached into my lap, massaging my penius through the thing material of my pants before unzipping my fly and pulling it out. she stared for a moment, then looked up at me and smiled one last time before lowering her head. A warm wave of pleasure overcame me as the words, "Lord, please forgive us," quietly escaped my lips.

It was a little after 9:00 the next morning when the smell of bacon woke me. Not long after that, Ayame walked into the bedroom carrying a plate in one hand and my favorite coffee cup in the other. She was naked except for the top sheet of my bed, which she had wrapped around her large torso, and a grin told me she'd had the time of her life.

"Good mornin'."

"Mornin'," I replied as she stepped up to the side of the bed.

"I made your favorite breakfast. I even made you homemade biscuits just the way you like them." She lifted the plate.

"I can see that." I smiled, looking over the plate like a hungry wolf before taking it out of her hand. "What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you. How much I enjoyed myself last night. You know, I never had a man make love to me that way you did last night. It was as if you knew my body better than I did. Just thinking about it get me warm and tingly all over." She shuddered, then rubbed her arms, trying to rid herself of those goosebumps that apperead.

I lowered my head, trying to conceal an ego-driven grin. I was happy Ayame was pleased with my performance, but I wasn't surprised. Ever since I first having sex as a teenager, woman have been pleased with my abilities in bed. Funny thing is, all I was doing to them was what I wanted to have done to me.

(A/N: Guys, hey take it from kouga here, you might learn something with your lady, if your into sex, phone sex, virtiral sex, whatever the case is, the ladies here will gadly take you on. Use this advice as a challenge to your girl. Laterz 4 Now!)

"If i'd known it was going to be like that, I would have insisted we did it a long time ago."

She gave me that same wicked smile from the night before as she placed the coffee cup on the night table. I watched as she loosened the sheet, letting it fall to the ground. I stared at her soft, naked body, then shoke my head as she reached for me.

"Ayame, we can't do this again until we're married. Now, I think you should get dressed. We both have some praying to fo before we go to service."

**WOW! What a chapter eh? Man oh Man, what did I turn kouga into? A tamed wolf I can tell you that, lol Ayame got what she wanted and kouga sure as hell gave it to her, but what's next? A baby? Even possibley she might be pregant?! Uh-Oh they forgot the condom again Lamo! well let's just settle in for the next chapter when Inuyasha's life goes from Bad to "Your ass better be her to babysit Jr. or your wife will be hearing about this baby Inuyasha, don't think I don't remember your phone number." Dammmmmmmmn, Kikyo got Inuyasha checked, let's pray the baby not his. Anyways, REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**


	5. Aww Damn Kikyo

Do Not Own Inuyasha . . .

Summary: Sometimes you love a person but you do the unexpected. Sometimes it comes out and sometimes it doesn't. Well unfortunately inuyasha is stuck with that situation and it's gonna take God, Miroku and Kouga along with there wife's and pups to help him out on this one. Boy is this gonna take alotta work. Rated M for Mature: Caution there may be some stuff you may not like such as Inuyasha not being so bad or Hojo dating a big girl ( no offense to the big girls out there use to be one yes i use to weigh over 183 pounds. ) and being a Christan or even miroku being more perverted, cursing, and insane and also lol, Yes little lemons in every chapter so enjoy! ( almost every chapter )

Ewo, sorry for the extremly late update but i have been SO busy with school. Ya know, testing? finals? ugh, I hate it all! (lol) now I can finally relax with all of my readers and start writing again without being disturbed -o.o- yay! anyways please remeber to R&R kay? bye 4 now!!

Ch.4 Aww Damn Kikyo!

I pulled up my UPS truck in front of Kikyo's mother's house. I was nervous as hell about seeing her, so it took a good five minutes before I got out of the truck and knocked on the door. I'd asked to have my route changed after we stopped messing with each other, so it had been quite some time since I'd been here. Despite the obvious reason, I was also concerned that seeing her might bring back some old feelings like in that Fantasia song, "Truth Is." We'd had some good times

in that house, but I was hoping to keep those memories suppressed. Back in the day, Kikyo could make me stand at attention just by looking at me, and the last thing I needed was to find myself sexually attracted to her after all these years.

Thankfully, my concerns disappeared when she answered the door in her beat-up old sweats and hair rollers, like she had in the old days before we started fooling around. Seeing her in her less made-up state made me question why I'd ever messed around with her in the first place. She wasn't ugly by any means, but for lack of a better word, the _aura_ she used to have was gone. She couldn't holda candle to what I had at home. It's amazing what a little loneliness will do to make a man think an average-looking woman is the woman of his dreams. OF course, at the time I was willing to fo anything and everything to make me happy at the time.

"What? You gonna just stare at me or are you coming in?" she asked as if I was holding her up from doing something important. Funny thing is, if I remember correctly, she was the one who wanted to speak to me. I didn't reply, though. I just opened the screen door and walked into the living room.

"Damn, Inuyasha, you getting fat." she spat as I walked past her. I turned see her staring at me with a less-than-desirous look on her face. I immediately sucked in my gut with a frown. Her smart-ass comment had not just hurt my ego, but my feelings as well. Yeah, I'd gained a few pounds since I'd seen her last, probably closer to ten or fifteen, but it wasn't as if I was totally out of shape.

In retalition, I eyed her from head to toe, lashing out in a calm, yet condescending demanor. "Thanks, Kikyo. You're lookin' good too. I see you did your hair just for me. . . Oh, and is that a new outfit? 'Cause that gray in your sweatshirt matches your black rollers perfectly."

She touched her rollers self-consciously, obiviously embarrassed by my remark, but that didn't last long.

"Was that supposed to be funny, Inuyasha?"

I smirked, but again I didn't reply. Kikyo rolled her eyes then plopped down on the sofa with an attitude.

"Well tell me if you think this is funny." She lifted a peice of paper from the coffee table and handed it to me. I looked at it and shrugged. All it had was some math problems scribbled on it.

"What's this?"

"This is seventeen percent of the average UPS driver's monthly salary, multiplied by thirty-six months. That's what my social

worker says I'll get in back child support if I take your ass to court."

"Thirty thousand dollars? Are you insane?" I shouted. I looked down at the paper again as I eased myself into the love seat.

"Children are expensive," she replied nonchalantly. "Now, if you don't like it, he's in the bedroom taking a nap. You can take him home to your wife and you don't have to give me shit."

My stomach began to tighten up and beads of sweat started to roll down my forehead. I glared across the room at Kikyo, whose smug grin was forming into a full-fledged smile. She was enjoying herself. She was enjoying herself a great deal, and my next thought was that I should get up out of my seat and knock that smile right off her face. Fortunately for her, I didn't hit women, but I was starting to understand why some guys did.

"Kikyo, I don't have thirty thousand dollars, and if I did. . ." She cut me off with a wave of her hand and an exaggerated snap of her fingers.

"Relax, Inuyasha. I don't want you to give me thirty thousand dollars." I let out a thankful sigh that was halted by her next comment. "But I do want eight hundred a month, plus child care."

She didn't know it, or then again maybe she did, but the reality of the situation was that she might as well have beem aslomg for the thirty thousand, 'cause there was no way I was giving her eight hundred a month. Shit, my ceiling was two hundred and fifity, and I was going to suggest two hundred until I could get a blood test. Once again, I could her that little voice in the back of my head asking me why the hell I ever fucked with her in the first place, especially without a condom. I still didn't have an answer, and once again I contemplated getting out of my seat and smacking the shit outta her.

"I can't give you eight hundred a month. I'm living paycheck-to-paycheck as it is." I sat up defiantly. "Besides, I don't even know if I'm the father of your son."

There, I'd said it, but now I wished I hadn't, as Kikyo's snow white complection turned a crimsion red. She looked like she was about two seconds from blowing a fuse.

"First of all, his name is Kaii! And he's not my son, he's our son."

"So you say," I replied, reaching over to the end table next to me and picking up a framed picture of a child I assumed was Kaii. He had Peachy-Tan complexion as me, but other than that, I couldn't see any resemblance.

"Momma's baby, Poppa's maybe . . . is that what your trying to _say_?" She was rolling her head as she spoke, but I had gone there now, so I wasn't about to back down.

"Yeah, that about covers it." I placed the picture back down on the end table. "He dosen't look a damn thing like me, what the hell are you trying to pull here Kikyo? It's either your blind or just blunt stupid."

"Are you crazy?!" She stood up and pointed a finger. "That boy looks like you chewed him up and spit him out!"

"Dammit Kikyo! That boy is not my son! At least, not until we have a blood test."

Now she looked like she wanted to slap the shit out of me.

"So, what you tryin' to say, that you don't plan on helping me until you have a paternity test?"

I nodded and she walked to the door, her face twisted in aggravation. I don't know why she was so mad. She had to know I was going to ask her for a paternity test.

"You know, I was hoping you were going to be resonable about this, but that's all right. I'll see you in court, Inuyasha. You can get a paternity test there for free. Oh, and you can believe I'm going for my thirty thousand dollars now. You still live at 214 Youkai Avenue on the Outskirts of town, don't you? I'll make sure to have them send the paperwork to your house as soon as possible."

I stood up and we locked eyes. I'm sure we were thinking the same thing, but while Kikyo seemed to be finding pleasure in her threat, as hard as it was to believe, it filled me with fear. The thought of Kagome waiting for me one evening at the door, holding child-support papers demanding thirty thousand dollars, turned my stomach again.

"Why are you doin' this, Kikyo?"

"Because I don't know what else to do, Inuyasha." Her eyes started to tear. "I'm a single mother with no man, a job working as a home health-care worker, and a baby to raise. I tried, but I can't do this by myself. Now, you may not know he's your son, but I do, and you're going to help me whether you want to or not. So, I'll see you in _court_."

She defiantly, staring at me with her arms folded and tears running down her face. For the first time I'd arrived, I felt sorry not just for myself but for the both of us.

"Are you sure he's my son?" I asked tentatively.

She stared directly into my eyes and without blinking said, "Yes, Inuyasha, he's your son."

"Look Kikyo, maybe we can work something out. I can try to strecth my route longer and get a couple hours overtime each day." She gave me this 'so-now-you-wanna-work-things-out' look. "It's gonna be tight, but I can probably scratch up the right hundred if you let me give you two hundred a week. But I don't know about the child care. You can't get blood out of a turnip."

She gave me a skeptical look but finally nodded her head.

"I can work with that for now, but when I need a babysitter, I'm calling you, then I'm calling your wife."

**Oh wooooow, this dosen't look so good! Aww Inuyasha why'd you have to give in so easy to Kinky-Ho? Sigh men these days, KEEP YOUR DAMN DICK IN YOUR PANTS!! YOU'LL REGRET IT IN A FEW YEARS! CHILD TAKE IT FROM INUYASHA LMAO!! ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! AND AGAIN SORRY 4 THE LATE UPDATE!**

**KAG INUSS**


	6. Crazy Motherfucker!

Do Not Own Inuyasha . . .

Summary: Sometimes you love a person but you do the unexpected. Sometimes it comes out and sometimes it doesn't. Well unfortunately inuyasha is stuck with that situation and it's gonna take God, Miroku and Kouga along with there wife's and pups to help him out on this one. Boy is this gonna take alotta work. Rated M for Mature: Caution there may be some stuff you may not like such as Inuyasha not being so bad or Hojo dating a big girl ( no offense to the big girls out there use to be one yes i use to weigh over 183 pounds. ) and being a Christan or even miroku being more perverted, cursing, and insane and also lol, Yes little lemons in every chapter so enjoy! ( almost every chapter )

Hey guys I hope your Enjoy this story as much as I am, also my new story "Give Up? Then Die" is a good one too, almost reminds me of this one, anyways, here's chapter 5 sooo Enjoy!! Woo! Remeber to R&R!! Your Author, Kag Inuss

Ch. 5 Crazy Motherfucker

I was in the middle of an interveiw with the director og human rescources for UPS's Tokyo, Japan. The interview was supposed to be just a formality gor me to get the job as a driver, but I wasn't so sure about that anymore. I'd had a bad feeling about the balding, overweight man sitting in front of me from the second I walked in the room. He just had that look- you know, the look that said, _I'm interviewing your ass because I have to, but I really can't stand your (Race), so don't even think your're getting a job out of me. _Oh, he was too politically correct or just plain afraid of the lawsuit I'd slap on UPS to say something like that to my face, but he wasn't thinking it, that I was sure of. I'd been on too many job interviews with too many racist corporate motherfuckers the past three months not to know that look. So, unless I could pull a rabbit out of my ass and convince him that I was once of those good, helpful kicks like Inuyasha, my chance of finally getting a job were slim to none.

"Well, Mr.Turisakie, I must admit you have a very impressive resume. A bachelor's in computer science from Tokyo State University, three years IT with Hudson, and before that, ten years with Koriea Tokinye. Inuyasha was right when he said you were a very smart man."

"Thanks." I sat up in my seat. I was feeling a little more comfortable. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all, I thought, until he shot me an annoyed, cross-eyed look that seemed to say, _When I need your opinion, I'll ask for it._

"Mr.Turisakie, there is something I don't understand, though." He looked down at my resume and frowned. I hated this part; this was where he asked me why I hadn't been working for the past three months, then decided whether to tell the truth or to lie. "Why are you applying for a job as a UPS driver? you don't have any experience as a truck driver. You've never even worked in the delivery field." He sat back in his chair, staring at me with his beady eyes. I felt like I was shrinking before him, and the more I tried to sit up, the smaller I became. I wasn't expecting this question because Inuyasha mase it seem like the job was in the bag.

"I understand that I don't have any experience, but I do have the proper license and I'm very motivated. I'm extremely motivated."

"I'm sure you are, but if you were me, would you hire a guy with a computer background to drive a truck?"

Damn, the redneck had me on that one. He had used reverse psychology and it had worked. I tried to remain confident, but at this point I knew the end was near.

"All I can tell you, Mr.Weinstein, is that I want to work for UPS, and I'm sure I can be a damn good driver." I felt like I was begging my wife to let me fuck her after a bad argument.

"I believe you could be a good driver, but for how long? How long would you be happy driving a truck, Mr.Turisakie? Six months, a year tops." He shook his head. "No, Mr.Turisakie, you're not a truck driver."

"Mr.Weinstein, please, you don't understand. I really need this job."

He glanced at my resume one last time, then slid it into a folder, sighing as if he was sorry. But that redneck motherfucker wasn'y sorry. He wasn't sorry at all. He'd achieved his goal. He didn't want me to have this job in the first place. Unfortanately, my stupid ass listened to Inuyasha and my desperation to find a job, instad of intution and my wife, who, although supportive in the end, wanted me to keep my ass in Koyoto. I was temepted to cuss this redneck's fat ass out before I left, but I wasn't sure how that would affect Inuyasha. So instead, I stood up and said, "Thank you for your time," as if he'd done me a favor.

"Sit down, Mr.Turisakie," he ordered, and the only thing that went through my mind was, _No he didn't! _At that pointm I'm sure he could see the contempt on my face, so he rephrased his demand. "Mr.Turisakie, would you please sit down?"

I took a deep breath and did like he asked. Why, I don't know. Slave mentality, I guess.

"Mr.Turisakie, I basically promised Inuyasha I'd give you a job as a driver, but after looking at your resume, I just can't do it."

That motherfucker had the nerve to smile. I pushed myself out of my chair. He'd already made it clear he wasn't going to hire me. I wasn't about to let him ridicule me further. "I think you made that pretty clear the first time."

"Mr.Turisakie, I have one last thing to say, and after that you can leave."

-x-

The second I walked out of the UPS building, I took a deep breath, wiping away a single tear as I dialed my home phone.

Sango answered on the second ring, and the first thing came out of her mouth was, "Did you get the job?" There was no "Hello" no "Hey baby," not even "How did it go?" None of that. Just straight-to-the-point "Did you get the job?"

"Well . . ." I replied rather solemnly, but before I could answer, she cut me off.

"Oh, God, don't tell me you didn't get the job, Miroku." Her voice cracked with concern, and fore a second I was afriad to answer.

"No, hun, I didn't get the job as a driver." I replied, but all I could hear was her breathing. "San, you still there?"

She finally responded, her words even sadder than before.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to celebrate," I told her with excitement.

"Celebrate? What the fuck are we suppose to be celebrateing?! Being drop dead broke?"

I moved the phone from my ear as she continued to yell, as I slowly put it back to my ears as she finished. "No, my new job as a UPS computer analyst."

"New job? Computer Analyst?"

"That's what I said."

"But you said you didn't get the job."

"I said I didn't get the job as a driver, but that's only because they wanted to offer me a job as a analyst."

"You got the job?" She mumbled happily.

"That's right, baby, so pack your bags, because Inuyasha hooked us up and we we're moving back to Tokyo."

"You got the job?" She repeated, like she still didn't believe me. I knew she'd been concerned about me being out of work, but I never knew just how much until now. I guess that's why she allowed me to come to Tokyo and interview. She was afraid that if I didn't, I might not get a job anywhere.

"Yes, baby, we got the job." 

"Thank God," she said, and the relief in her voice made me smile. "So when are we moving? Oh, my, God, I've got so much to do."

"I'll be back in a week or two. I've gotta find us a place to lice and get a few things straight here. Do you think you can get everything ready to go by the time I get back?"

"Sweetheart, you can count on it," She replied, in a voice that assured me the job would be done.

-x-

R&R!


	7. From A Stripper To A Baby Sitter:

Do Not Own Inuyasha . . .

Summary: Sometimes you love a person but you do the unexpected. Sometimes it comes out and sometimes it doesn't. Well unfortunately inuyasha is stuck with that situation and it's gonna take God, Miroku and Kouga along with there wife's and pups to help him out on this one. Boy is this gonna take alotta work. Rated M for Mature: Caution there may be some stuff you may not like such as Inuyasha not being so bad or Hojo dating a big girl ( no offense to the big girls out there use to be one yes i use to weigh over 183 pounds. ) and being a Christian or even miroku being more perverted, cursing, and insane and also lol, Yes little lemons in every chapter so enjoy! ( almost every chapter )

-:Author's Note:- Hey Fan Fiction, I really missed you guys! I know it's been a bit of a while since i last updated anything except for that new story, but here comes 2 brand new chapters of "My Baby's Daddy", also I have also added something new before each story which is called -Drum Roll- Chiby Time! Where we see the funniest most ridiculous moments in the Inuyasha Gang lol. Also, I would like to thank my fans for still reviewing even though I was gone from writing, and also I appreciate My Boyfriend for helping me out with the next few chapters of this story and encouraging me to continue it. Thanks! Anyways, Enjoy The Story! Please Review! Cya 4 Now!

Chap. 6 -:From A Stripper To A Baby Sitter:-

Kouga, Miroku, and I were at Tokyo Square Garden. By halftime the Knicks were getting their butts whipped by Shaquille O' Neal in one of his appearance's in Japan and he brought his skills all the way from the Miami Heat. That was okay, though. The night was still young, and after the game we were going to head over to Hooters to celebrate Miroku's new job and Kouga's last few nights as a bachelor. I tried to arrange a big shindig at a strip club with all our friends, but Mr. Born-Again Kouga nixed that idea a couple of nights ago. I had to twist his arm just to get him to let Miroku and I take him to Hooters.

Despite his holier-than-thou protest during the week, Kouga has been in high spirits from the minute we picked him up and headed to the game. I think he was a little more bit excited about the whole Hooters thing than he wanted to admit. I guess that's how it is when you're going to be married in less than twenty-four hours. You wanna see someone ele's titties one last time. You don't necessarily touch 'em, but you do wanna see 'em. Then again, even for an old married guy like me, a beer and some titties sounded pretty good to me. Who knows, I thought, maybe if we were lucky and he drank enough beer before the end of the game, Kouga might let us take him to a real strip club.

I turned to Miroku, who as usual had his cell phone glued to his war, talk to the bubble-butt, gold-digging wench he called a wife. Damn, I couldn't stand that bitch. It seemed like she was calling every half hour on the hour since he got into town just to see what he was doing. I felt like grabbing his phone and saying,

"He's at a basketball game, bitch! Same place he was half an hour ago when you called. Damn! Give the brother a break so he can watch the game!"

I didn't blame her as much as I blamed Miroku, though. We dedicated to our women, but I'd never seen anyone whipped as him. He was mesmerized by that oversized ass of hers. He acted like he was a dong on a leash and she was his master. I was convinced that anything she said, he'd do, and that included jumping off the Tokyo Bridge. I was starting to get heated just thinking about it, so it was good thing my cell phone began to ring before I opened my mouth.

I reached into my pocket and hit the talk button without looking at the called ID.

A big mistake, I soon found out . . .

"Inuyasha." It was Kikyo, and a wave of anxiety came over me when I recognized her voice.

I was suppose to drop off $200 by her house earlier that afternoon but my route had ended up doing more overtime than I expected. In my haste to get home, shower, and pick up the fellas, I completely forgot about it til' now.

"I got your money," I assured her.

"Good, but that's not why I'm calling."

I hesitated before speaking, and I could feel both Kouga's and Miroku's attention turn on me.

"Then why are you calling?"

"I need you to babysit your son."

From the tone of her voice, this was not a request, it was a demand. I turned my back and spoke low so Kouga and Miroku could barely hear me.

"Kikyo, I can't babysit tomorrow. Kouga's getting married."

"Who said anything about tomorrow? I need a babysitter now."

"Now?" I snapped, glancing at my friends.

"That's right. Now," She snapped back. "I gotta be at work by nine o' clock and the lady that usually watches him is sick, I can't afford to miss work."

"What about your mother? Why can't she watch him?"

"My mother's down South, Inuyasha. She's been down there taking care of my grandmother for the last three months. I don't know when she's coming back." It almost sounded like she was pleading.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I can't do it tonight. I'm already in Kiyoko. In order for me to get there by nine, I'd have to leave now."

There was silence on the line until she spoke in an ominous threatening tone.

"Look, Inuyasha, I don't have time to argue with you. Now, I need you to babysit, so you might as well get your ass up and come on back to Tokyo!"

"I heard you the first time, Kikyo, so you don't have to yell. But like I told you the first time, I can't do it tonight. I'm busy."

"Oh is that right? . . . Well, is your wife at home? 'Cause if you can't watch him, I'm damn sure gonna ask her."

All of a sudden my head began to hurt. Kikyo had a way of pushing my buttons like no one else. "Don't go there, Kikyo," I said angrily.

"No, Inuyasha! Don't you go there. I told you before, I'm not playing with you. This isn't a fucking game to me. I will call your wife. So what's your home number again? Oh yeah."

She repeated the digits. I'd never heard someone sound so serious, and it scared the hell out of me, especially when she continued.

"Now, she don't go to bed early, does she? 'Cause it'd be a damn shame to wake the bitch up when all you gotta do is come over here and babysit."

"God Dammit. Fine. Look, let me call you back in five minutes. I'll se if I can arrange something. But I'm gonna call you, so don't do nothin' stupid until then." I hung up the phone and turned to my friends.

"Guys I got a problem . . . "

___________________________________________________________________________

**WHOA! TALK ABOUT THE DR-A-MA! WHAT WILL I THINK OF NEXT? STAYED TUNE! AND PLEASE FOR HEAVEN SAKE'S! REVIEW! WOO! BUBYEE!!**

**YOUR AUTHOR, **

**KAG INUSS**


	8. Say What!

Do Not Own Inuyasha . . .

Summary: Sometimes you love a person but you do the unexpected. Sometimes it comes out and sometimes it doesn't. Well unfortunately Inuyasha is stuck with that situation and it's gonna take God, Miroku and Kouga along with there wife's and pups to help him out on this one. Boy is this gonna take alotta work. Rated M for Mature: Caution there may be some stuff you may not like such as Inuyasha not being so bad or Hojo dating a big girl ( no offense to the big girls out there use to be one yes i use to weigh over 183 pounds. ) and being a Christian or even Miroku being more perverted, cursing, and insane and also lol, Yes little lemons in every chapter so enjoy! ( almost every chapter )

-:Author's Note:- Hey Fan Fiction, here's another update to 'My Baby's Daddy" and I am so sorry that I haven't updated on Kagome In Wonder FUCKING Land. I am so sorry, I made 4 chapters and my lil cousins accidentally deleted them. So I have to start over again. I promise they will be up sometime this week. Love Ma Fans!! XD

Your Author,

Kag Inuss

Chap. 7 -:SAY WHAT!??:-

I'd been on the phone with my wife during most of the game, making arrangements for my return to Koyoto and our move to Tokyo. We'd decided to rent a house with an option to buy somewhere in Shikon Island. It would have to be near the Okinawa borders, so I could see my friends. I was thinking someplace like Valley Stream or Ellamore, where they still had a little bit of every nationality and the schools were good.

I loved Koyoto, especially Okinawa, but I was not about to subject my kids to the Koyoto City public school system. I knew I wouldn't be able to afford to send my kids to private school. Inuyasha sent both his boys to private school and it was costing him damn near as much as his mortgage payment. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to afford it if Kagome didn't work. I wasn't about to ask Sango to get a job, She'd been a stay-at-home mom so long, just the thought of going to work would probably give her the hives. So, my goal was to get my kids in some decent schools and still be able to afford to own my own home in Koyoto someday.

While my wife and I were working out the details, I heard Inuyasha shouting into his own phone, "I got your money!" He had this strange look on his face, like whoever he was talking to had him terrified.

"Hun, let me call you back," I told my wife.

I hung up the phone and turned to Inuyasha, who was now trying to hide his conversation. What the hell was going on, I wondered, and how the hell did he owe money to? Inuyasha wasn't the type to gamble, and if he needed to borrow some money, I'm sure he would have gone to Kouga. That's what I would have done.

I made eye contact with Kouga, who seemed just as puzzled by Inuyasha's strange behavior as I was.

When Inuyasha finished his conversation, he turned to us, looking defeated.

"Guys, I got a problem."

"What's up?" Kouga asked, his voice filled with concern.

Inuyasha lowered his head and whispered, "I can't hang out tonight. I've gotta take care of something."

"Excuse me," I said in disbelief. "You can't leave. You're the one who insisted we all go out tonight. Did you forget the man's getting married tomorrow?"

Inuyasha turned to Kouga. "No, I didn't forget, and I'm sorry, Kouga, but something's come up. It's important. I've gotta go back Okinawa."

"Back to Okinawa for what?" I stared at my friend. This wasn't like him. Inuyasha didn't keep secrets from us. If anyone, I was the one who kept secrets.

It took a while for him to speak, but when he did, I was never more confused.

"I have to go babysit."

"Babysit? Babysit who? What's going on, Inuyasha?" If you think I was annoyed, you should have heard the irritation in Koga's voice.

"It's a long story."

"Well, then, give us the short version," I demanded. I continued to stare at him in amazement. Damn, Inuyasha couldn't even look at us.

"I really ain't got the time. I gotta get back to Okinawa before nine, so I don't piss her off." He tried to stand up, but I placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed him down.

He glanced at Kouga, then at me. I think he finally realized he wasn't going anywhere without giving us an explanation. A full explanation.

"Okay, okay, but you've gotta promise not to tell anyone. Not even Sango & Ayame. If this gets back to Kagome, my marriage is over." He glared at us both, tight-lipped, waiting for our reply.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, were not going to say anything. Are we Miroku?" Kouga's eyes moved to me.

"Nah, man, you ain't got to worry. Shit, we got your back. You know that."

This whole thing was starting to get interesting. The only time I'd ever seen Inuyasha act all secretive like this was when he was fooling around with this girl named Kikyo a few years back, but to my knowledge, that was over and done with. Besides, if he was messing with her or anyone else, he would have told me. Or so I thought.

"Do you guys remember that girl, Kikyo, that I used to see a few years back, don't you?"

_Oh, my God, he is fucking her again._

"Who could forget her? For a skinny girl, she had one of the _phattest asses _I've ever seen." Koga didn't seem to know what we were talking about, so I used my hands to emphasize my statement. "C'mon Kouga, you know her, the red bone with the big ol' ba-dunk-a-dunk. Damn, how could you forget her? It ain't like Inuyasha had a thousand affairs."

Kouga finally nodded as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head.

"Ohhh, yeah, I remember her. The girl from your UPS route, the one you almost left Kagome for, right?"

"Mm-hmmm, that's her, but I wasn't going to leave Kagome for her or anyone else."

"No, but you're about to leave your best friend's bachelor party to babysit her kid, aren't you?" I asked in disgust. "You just couldn't resist that big ol' booty, could you?"

"Why are you always classifying women by there asses?"

Damn, ol' boy had it pretty bad. He was even defending her honor.

"Some people remember faces, Inuyasha. I remember asses. Now stop trying to change the subject. You messin' with her again, aren't you?"

"Nah, I ain't messing with her, Miroku." Inuyasha had a little attitude to his voice now. "But she's saying that I'm her baby's daddy."

There was a brief, shocked silence as his words registered.

"What did you say?" Kouga asked, the disbelief in his voice and on his face.

"I said, she says I'm her baby's daddy."

"Oh, shit," I mumbled, clearing my throat as I sat back in my chair. There was another moment of painful silence before Kouga and I asked, "Are you?" in unison.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, giving us the lamest answer we could possibly hear.

"I really don't know."

I jumped out of my seat, pointing my finger in his hanyou face.

"What you mean you don't know? How the fuck you don't you know? Did you fuck her without a raincoat?"

All he did was nod, and I went off on him again.

"Oh, my God! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I was about two seconds away from putting my foot in his ass!

"Sit down, Miroku." Koga ordered. "Let the man explain."

"EXPLAIN?!?! There ain't no explanation for this, Kouga!"

"I said, let the man explain. Other people are trying to enjoy the game."

I looked around and everyone in out section was staring at me. So I did as Kouga asked, folding my arms and staring angrily at Inuyasha. I was disappointed in him, really disappointed. He was the one who always had his shit together.

"You're right, Miroku. I should have never slept with her without a condom, but my actions returned twenty-twenty. I just have to deal with the consequences now."

"So, did you have some type of blood test or something?" Kouga asked.

"Nah, I asked her for a blood test, but she threatened to tell Kagome about the baby If I pushed the issue. The bitch is really starting to get to me."

I unfolded my arms. "That's cause the baby ain't yours. Can't you see she's trying to trap you? That's why she don't want you to have a blood test. That's what these young girls do." I was so heated, you would have thought she said it was my baby.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do about it? She told me if I don't pay her child support and babysit, she's gonna go to Kagome."

"Fuck it. Let her tell Kagome. But I wouldn't give that bitch shit!" I said to him adamantly.

"He can't do that and you know it, Miroku." Kouga chimed in like he was about to bust a fuse.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because Kagome will divorce me," Inuyasha said. "the same way your wife would divorce you if you showed up with a baby by some other woman."

_Yeah, right. _I said to myself. _My wife's not going to divorce me if I come home with a child out of wedlock -x- she's going to castrate me._

"But that baby ain't yours man." I protested.

Kouga shook his head. "Have you listened to a word the man's said? He's not sure if he's the father himself, so why should you be?" I didn't have an answer for that.

"Look, you guys enjoy the game and Hooters," Inuyasha said with finality. "I gotta go babysit."

"Keep ya head up, bro. We're gonna figure a way outta this for you, man." I told him with certainty.

"The only way out of this is to keep this crazy bitch happy so she doesn't go bothering my wife. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Kouga grabbed his arm. "The only way out of this is to put your faith in God and pray on this."

Inuyasha looked him in the face and said, "I've been praying, Kouga. I'm just waiting for God to answer my prayers."

______________________________________________________________

**-:Author's Note:- **

Hey Fan Fiction! Here's another update to 'My Baby's Daddy" Hope You Enjoy!!

The drama is going to get even more Intense from here!

Who is this person Kouga is so obsessed with at church?

And how is Inuyasha going to please the bitch who is causing him grief and please the woman he loves so much?

And what's with all the cursing Miroku?

Coming up! Ayame & Kouga's lovely day and Inuyasha's fucked night with the bitch and his lovely wife Kagome!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Love Ma Fans!!

Your Author,

Kag Inuss XD


	9. LuLi

Do Not Own Inuyasha . . .

-:Author's Note:- Hey Fan Fiction, here's another update to 'My Baby's Daddy" and I am so sorry that I haven't updated on Kagome In Wonder FUCKING Land. I am so sorry, I've been tired but I know that's not a big excuse but school has been killing me. Ugh I am sick and tired so please bare with me. Anyways, I should have chapter 9 up by saturady. Okay? Love You Guys!!!!!!

Your Author,

Kag Inuss

Chap. 8 -LuLi-

"I love you, ."

"I love you more, . . . I mean, Mrs. Tomoki." I smiled as I said it. I was sure my bride-to-be was smiling.

We'd been talking on the phone for about twenty minutes. I was lying on my living room sofa about to take a shower, change into my pajamas, and go to bed in anticipation of tomorrow's big event. After the game, I'd gone to Hooters with Miroku at Inuyasha's request, but I still couldn't believe he actually left the game to babysit a kid he wasn't even sure was his.

Lord, I hoped Kagome never found out about this. Not having Inuyasha around kinda spoiled the rest of the evening for Miroku and me. We didn't even stay fifteen minutes at Hooters before deciding to leave. When I got home, I prayed, then I called Ayame to say goodnight.

"Mrs. Tomoki. Lord know I love the sound of that." Ayame said. So did I. It was hard to believe, but this time tomorrow we'd be on our honeymoon on Paradise Island in the Bahamas. We were planning on trying to have a baby right away. Both Ayame and I loved kids, and we both wanted at least two. I wanted to be a dad more than anything in this world.

"Me too. I can't wait to show you off as my wife."

Ayame was quiet for a moment before she said, "Kouga? Can I ask you something?" Her toned lost it's excitement

"Sure, baby. What is it?" I sat up.

She never asked a question. It was more like a statement, a confusing statement at that.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll understand if you want to back out."

I pulled the phone from my ear, staring at it before resting it back against my head.

"Huh? What are you trying to say hun?"

"I wanna know if you really wanna marry me. Are you sure you're not just doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

How could she be questioning my love? Maybe she was just having last-minute jitters, but her comment caught me off guard and left me feeling insulted.

"Why would you ask me that? You know I love you, Ayame. Have you ever even seen me look at other woman?"

"No, but I see the way they look at you. They all want you, Kouga, even the married ones. How long are you going to want me, with all of them waiting in the wings for us to fail?"

"Until death do us part," I answered, confused by her sudden lack in faith in me.

"I hope so, Kouga, because sometimes I think that you could do better. That you're just settling with me, and I don't want you to settle."

"I'm not settling, Ayame. I love you."

"But why? Why me? I'm black as hell, I'm damn near forty, and I weigh over two hundred fifty pounds." Her curse caught me by surprise. "The only thing I got going for me is my long demon hair, eyes, and abilities.

"You're the woman I fell in love with, so all the rest of them don't matter. And I don't give a d- a d- a darn, yeah that's it. And I don't give a darn if you weigh two thousand pounds. I love you, Ayame, for the woman inside. I don't care about that superficial stuff. I want you to be my wife."

"That's all I wanted to hear babe," she answered, sounding more like herself again. "Cause once we walk down that aisle, I'm never going to give you up. And I mean never."

"I don't want you to give me up. Ayame, you're the woman I wanna grow old with."

She let out a thankful sigh. "I love you too, Kouga, more than anything in the world."

"Good, then we still have a date to meet at the altar tomorrow?"

"I'll be there." She assured me.

We chatted for a few minutes longer, then said our final good night before hanging up. I took a shower and got ready for bed. I thought about calling Inuyasha to see how things were going with the babysitting, but before I got to the phone, there was a loud knock at my door. I jumped out of bed.

"Who is it?" I asked as I went to the door.

There was no answer, so I pulled back the curtain on the window beside the door. I did a double take, letting go of the curtain when a figure I recognized turned toward me. There was another knock at the door, and this time I opened it with a sense of excitement and fear.

LuLi Moy, my church's sexy organist, walked into my house. There was no question in my mind that LuLi was intoxicated, but even drunk, LuLi's presence had a way of warming my heart and chilling my soul. It had been obvious for the first time we met that there was a mutual attraction between us. I've go this thing for green eyes, and LuLi's is the greenest I'd ever seen.

"LuLi, what ware you doing here?" I couldn't help but stare. Ignoring my question. LuLi, strolled over to my living room bar, taking out two glasses and filling them with Hennessy, then offering me one. It almost fell to the floor in our exchange.

"You're drunk?"

"Uh-huh. I wouldn't be here unless I was."

"So, why are you here?" I asked again.

LuLi gulped down the entire glass of Hennessy, giving me a look that told me everything I needed to know and more.

"I came here to get you to cancel this ridiculous wedding. You can't marry-fat-ass Ayame

Wokani."

"Why?" I snapped, not happy about the insult to Ayame, "because you're jealous?"

LuLi laughed. "Whether I'm jealous or not doesn't matter. The whole congregation is laughing at you, Kouga."

"So, let them laugh. What are they going to say when Ayame and I are still together forty years from now?"

LuLi frowned. "Kouga, you're the most handsome man in the church. People like you and I aren't supposed to get married."

"How could you say that? You're married."

LuLi placed the glass back on the bar and approached me.

"That's exactly why I'm telling you that you shouldn't. You don't really love her."

"I do love her, LuLi. She's everything I ever wanted in a woman."

"Please. Then why are you looking at me that way? You can't even take your eyes off me. You know it's me you really want."

I tried to look away, but the truth is the truth. I did want LuLi. I'd never meet someone so attractive, so perfect, but as the saying goes. If something seems to good to be true, it usually is. In LuLi's case, It was in my head and it rang truer than ever. My true soul mate was already married -x- to a prominent member of our church. In another place and another time, our fates probably would be different. I'm sure it was First Lady Yama into introducing me to my bride-to-be, Ayame. If she hadn't, LuLi and I would have probably started an affair that would have rocked the church.

And that was something I would never do.

"Sometimes what you want isn't necessarily what you need." I said. "I'm sorry, but I will not give in to lust. I love Ayame, and I'm going to marry her LuLi."

"You don't love her. Not the way that you could love me." LuLi stepped up and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. My entire body began to tingle and blood was rushing to places it shouldn't have been. I was so turned on it took everything I had to pull myself away.

"That's were you're wrong, LuLi. I do love her. Maybe not in the physical sense like you're offering, but in an emotional and spiritual sense that will last a lifetime. Now, I think you should leave."

LuLi grinned at me wickedly. "Do you really want me to leave, Kouga?"

I was hesitant, but I nodded.

"Okay, I'll leave. But not before I give you your wedding present."

"What wedding present?"

"This one."

Before I could respond, LuLi's lips were pressed against mine and a warm, Hennessy-flavored tongue parted my lips and began to explore my mouth. The alcohol taste didn't bother me at all, and we kissed passionately for a good ten seconds. This time, I couldn't hold myself back. Believe it or not, it was LuLi who ended the kiss abruptly with a grin.

"Now, that's a present I'm sure you'll carry with you throughout your marriage. Feel to share it with your new wife anytime you like. I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding."

And on that note, LuLi strode toward the door and walked out.

__________________________________________________

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE .o **_

_**HOLY CRAP! WHO'S LULI? AND A SECRET LOVER RIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING? CLIFF HANGER!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**I am so sorry you guys that I didn't update last week. I've been so tired from school and I need rest big time hehe. But Friday there is no school for me, so I will update ASAP!! And if I don't I am so sorry, I've just been so tired. **_

____________________________________________________

-x-

_**WHOS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER?!?!?!??!!??!!?**_

**Hey Ma Fans, I know this is sudden but I want to know so far who is your favorite **

**character? I will do this every eight chapter so I can keep an update on who to focus **

**on in the story to make the story even better for you guys. Okay? Hehe GREAT! **

**So please when you review, tell me who's your favorite character. Okay? Thx!!!**

**Your Author**

**Kag Inuss XD**


	10. Babysitter

Do Not Own Inuyasha . . .

-:Author's Note:- Hey Fan Fiction, here's another update to 'My Baby's Daddy" and I am so sorry that I haven't updated on Kagome In Wonder FUCKING Land. I am so sorry, I've been tired but I know that's not a big excuse but school has been killing me. Ugh I am sick and tired so please bare with me. Anyways, Love You Guys!!!!!!

Your Author,

Kag Inuss

Chapter 9 -Babysitter-

It's was late and I was watching Ving Rhames play the new Kojak when my cell phone rang. The caller ID had my home phone number on it, and I immediately turned the sound up and switched the TV Kojak to VH1, where music videos were playing. I was hoping to give my wife the impression I was at strip club. I know what you're thinking. Why the hell would I want my wife to think I was in a strip club? Well, it's a hell of a lot better than telling her that I was at my former mistress's house babysitting the son she said was mine.

"Hello?" I raised my voice, trying to speak louder than the Brokencyde video on the TV.

"Inuyasha, honey, it's me!" she yelled back to make sure I heard her.

"Hun, you're gonna have to speak up. I can barely hear you with this loud-ass music."

"What time are you coming home?"

"Three, four, depending on if we decide to go to a diner. We just got to the club about an hour ago. We're not doing anything, Kagome, just looking, honest."

"I know. I'm not tryin' to bitch. I just wanted you to wake me when you come home."

"Wake you up for what?" I didn't like the sound of that, Kagome tried to act like she wasn't, but my wife was a jealous woman . . . A very jealous woman. She always snooping around my shit, checking my phone, my pockets, and my car. She never found anything because I wasn't doing anything, but you'd be surprised by the coincidental shit that got me in trouble.

"You'll see."

"Come on, Kagome. What are you going to do, give me the sniff test again?" I laughed, but I was only half joking.

"No, baby, I'm gonna give you the hardness test, so be prepared to stick your hard stick in my wet socket." She laughed. "Get prepared to get electrocuted. You got a problem with that?"

A big grin crept up on my face. No I definitely didn't have a problem with that. We hadn't had a sex since the night Kikyo sprang the news on me about Kaii being my son, and I was in definite need of some stress relief.

"No, ma'am. I don't have a problem with that at all. Matter of fact, I'm about ready to blow a fuse right now."

"Well then, I'll see you when you get home. Don't forget to wake me up." Now that's what I was talking about. I couldn't wait to get home.

I hung up the phone and turned the TV down just as Kaii walked into the room, wearing a Pull-Up and dragging a blue stuffed bunny behind him. Believe it or not, this was the first time I'd seen him, other than a picture or the quick peek in his room when I arrived.

On my way in, Kikyo had rushed out the door to a waiting cab.

"He's sleep and he shouldn't wake up before I get home around four, but if he dose, take him to the bathroom then get him some juice in his Lion King sippy cup. He'll go right back to sleep after that." She said over shoulder. "Oh, and the dog in the laundry room. Let him out in the backyard to his business if he starts to wine. "Ain't that a bitch? Not only was babysitting, but she had me dog sitting too.

"Mommy! Where's my mommy?" Kaii was on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, as I stared at him, a chill ran through my body. This had all seemed like a bad dream, but now here was this kid, in the flesh, needing, wanting, and crying. Up until now, I'd pretty much convinced myself that there was a possibility that I was Kaii's farther, since I was at the scene of the crime, but sex with.

I mean we only had sex without a condom that one time.

Now that Kaii was standing in front of me, I finally got a good look at him and saw that there was some resemblance to me and my people. He wasn't a dead ringer like my sons, Inuyasha Jr. and Insyie. They looked just like me. Ain't no denying those two. Kaii, maybe he could be my son, but I still thought he looked more like the other guy Kikyo was screwing.

She'd admitted to me once while we were dating she went raw-dog with her boyfriend Naraku almost every time.

Either way I was in no position to stand up to Kikyo and insist on a DNA test. Things at home were going too well between me and Kagome and me to take any chances. If there was the slightest chance he was my son, I didn't need any drama, especially from Kikyo. That girl would take the phrase "Baby Mama Drama" to the next level.

"What's the matter little man?" I tried to rub his head.

He stared at me for a few seconds, obviously confused. The tears began to run down his face. " I want my mommmy!" He wailed.

I took a deep breath because there was no bigger pain the ass than a child who wanted his mother. I tried to warn Kikyo of this before she left, but she wasn't hearing me. She swore up and down that he'd sleep through the night and wouldn't get up til' daylight.

"I know you want your mommy, but your mommy had to go to work. She'll be homes soon, okay?" I smiled at him, but he wasn't going for it.

"I want my mommmy! I want my mommmmy! I want my mommyyyyy!" He screamed, each time louder than the first. He was about two seconds from a full blow meltdown, but I'd been through this same thing with my boys. I knew what to do, I was going to bribe him.

"Hey, Kaii, you want a lollipop?" He shut up immediately, nodding his head, although tears were still running down his face.

"Well, if you want a lollipop, then you gotta stop this crying, man."

He sucked back tears and wiped his face whit his shirtless arm. I smiled. Reaching in my pocket pulling out three Tootsie Roll Pops I'd purchased on the way over for just an occasion. Before I could even ask him which color he wanted, he grabbed the red one out of my clawed hand, ripping off the waxed paper with his little fangs. I smiled as she shoved it into his mouth.

_Works every time_, I thought. I never met a kid who wouldn't take a bribe. All you have to do is find out his weakness. With some kids it's candy, other's it's money. I got a nephew who won't shut up unless you give him a dollar.

I picked him up, placing him on my lap, careful I don't let him sit on his own white long hair and his long black an white almost gray like tail. "Do you know who I am?"

He nodded his head repeatedly as he sucked on his lollipop. "You're my daddy!"

I almost dropped him off my lap I was so stunned by his reply. I don't know what I was expecting him to say, but it wasn't that. "Who told you that?"

He jumped down and headed toward a love seat across the room. Then he climbed up on it, pulling a photo album off the end table on to his lap. He started flipping page like he knew what he was doing and I walked over to investigate. About ten pages into the album he stopped, pointing at a picture.

"Mommy and daddy," he said in his rather cute child's voice before pointing to another picture and repeating the same words.

I took a good look at each picture, and to my surprise, each during our relationship. I was surprised she kept those pictures and even more surprised that she showed them to her son. Now if you ask me, that shit was low. She'd already had junior here brainwashed that I was his dad. I wondered how long had she been showing him my picture? Not that it mattered. The damage was done now.

I started to walk into the kitchen. "Come on, little man, let's get your Lion King cup and get you some juice, so you can go back to bed and I can think."

I swear, I'd barely turned my back for two seconds when I heard Kaii sputtering and choking. I rushed back into the living room and there he was, laying sprawled out on the floor gagging, with his hands near his throat. My heart was doing summersaults in my chest as I dashed across the room and grabbed him.

"What's wrong?" His lips were turning blue and he gagged. I immediately turned his back to me. In one swift movement I delivered the Heimlich maneuver, and the lollipop spewed out of his little mouth. Relieved, I had to choke back my own feelings.

What the hell was I thinking about? Giving him that stupid lollipop almost killed him. Without thinking, I held Kaii close to my chest to calm both him and myself. His little heart was trotting like a racehorse and so was mine. After Kaii caught his breath again, be began crying in deep gasps.

"It's alright son, it's all right, Daddy's here. You're going to be alright," I said in a soothing voice. I thanked God Kagome had make me take CPR class at the Y when our boys were infants. When he finally clamed down, I said, "Here. Let's go get your juice."

"I wanna play with Majesty," Kaii protested between hiccups. As if on cure, the dog began to bark from the laundry room.

"Okay. I'll let you play with Majesty or whatever his name is for a little while, then back to bed you go Kaii."

After Kaii drunk his juice and went to go potty, he romped around his little mutt until he dozed off in the middle of the floor. I picked him up and carried him to his arm wrapped snugly around my neck.

I laid him down in his twin bed and shook my head. Lord, what is something had happened to him while he was with me? I don't think I could've live with that. He was a good kid, even if he wasn't my son. And If he was my flesh and blood and died . . . Dear Lord, I didn't even wanna think about it.

______________________________________

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_**Whoa this is some big shit, Kaii the kid almost dieing, Him giving into Kikyo, Kikyo the whore who I hate so much. Oh the agony!!!! What's to come next? Please Review!!**_

_**Your Author**_

_**Kag Inuss**_

_________________________________________

By the way if you wanna message me on myspace.

My e-mail is love20doll09 yahoo or My User Name is: iipaintviiiregrets

If you have a habbo mine is: Shallow:X:Core

Feel free to message me anytime!!!


	11. The Wedding

_**I do not own Inuyasha in any sense, way, form, or RAMEN! O.o where did tha- oh ya that's right. Damn Inuyasha messing with my diclamier lol. Anyways please read &review.**_

_**-x-**_

A/n: So, how happy are you guys that I am updating this chapter? Eh? Eh? XD

-Waits for applause-

-Keeps waiting-

.. That's when your suppose to clap

…

If you don't fucking clap right now!

So help me god I will blow your fucking head Off!

…I am updating this chapter? Eh? Eh? XD

-Claps-

There we go!

Thank You! Thank You!

Okay that's enough!

That's A-Fucking Enough!

So ready for a new chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Always! Read & Review!

_-x-_

Last Time, On My Baby's Daddy . . .

___________________________________________________________________

_After Kaii drunk his juice and went to go potty, he romped around his little mutt until he dozed off in the middle of the floor. I picked him up and carried him to his arm wrapped snugly around my neck._

_I laid him down in his twin bed and shook my head. Lord, what is something had happened to him while he was with me? I don't think I could've live with that. He was a good kid, even if he wasn't my son. And If he was my flesh and blood and died . . . Dear Lord, I didn't even want to think about it._

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9 -The Wedding-

"Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your glasses one more time and join me as I wish my best friend, Kouga, and his lovely bride, Ayame, farewell before they depart on their honeymoon."

Cheers and clinking glasses echoed throughout the Janebury Manor Reception hall as Kouga and Ayame took center stage. I handed the microphone to Kouga so he and his bride could say their final good-bye's, then slipped into the crowd to check in with my wife. It had been one of the most emotional wedding ceremonies I'd ever been to. I don't think there was a dry eye in the place after Kouga and Ayame recited from memory their very personal vows. If that wasn't enough, The Janebury Manor Reception hall looked like something out of a magazine, and the food they served tasted like it came from a 5-Star Restaurant. Add in DJ Stunt, arguably the best DJ in all of Tokyo, and you had the best wedding I'd ever been to, including my own. I'm sure the whole affair set Kouga and Ayame back a pretty penny.

After maneuvering my way through the crowd now surrounding the dance floor, I found an empty table toward the back of the hall. I sat down, pulled out my cell phone, and dialed my wife. We talked for about fifteen minutes and I told her about the wedding. She was jealous, of course, and wished she was there, but said nothing could tear her away from packing up our belongings so we could move them to Kyoto. Sango probably asked me fifteen times a day when I was coming home to move them out.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I have this dance?" A warm, sexy voice purred just as I hung up the phone.

I looked up to see the women who took my virginity, my high school sweetheart, Rin Sisoyi. She was still as pretty as they come, with her smooth tan skin highlighted by a large dimple on the corner of her cheek. She'd gained a little weight over the years, most of which ended up around her hips, and of course you know I didn't mind that, being the ass man that I am.

"It's been a long time, Rin. I heard a rumor that you married crazy-ass Sesshomaru." I started to laugh a but stopped when I saw her expression.

"Crazy is right," she said as she sat beside me. "That man put me through hell before I divorced him."

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I, but he's out of my life now." She smiled, changing the subject. "So speaking of rumors, I heard you were good as dead."

"No, I'm still alive, still kicking, and still loving ass."

We both laughed.

It's funny how you don't think about a person for years and then they pop up and your mind is flooded with memories. Right now, most of mine had to do with sex and how Rin used to put it on me every night in the backseat of my father's car. Boy, did she have some good damn pussy. My dick was getting hard just thinking about it. I was glad I was sitting down so the table could cover it.

Rin was a year older than me. We started dating in our sophomore year of high school. She was one of those girl who never had any girlfriends and was always hanging around with a bunch of guys. Truth is, she had a reputation for being a slut, and the only reason I started to date her was because I wanted to lose my virginity.

What I didn't know was that it wasn't as easy to get in her pants as everyone said. Oh, she wasn't a virgin, you could count the guys she'd been with on one hand. I found out later that many a guy had lied on their dicks when it came to her, including Kouga. Let him tell it, all you had to do was buy her an ice-cream sundae or a shake from the Baskin-Robbin and take her for a walk down the park, and she'd do all the rest. I must have bought twenty-five sundaes and another thirty shakes before I finally got some, and even then, she didn't initiate it. Funny thing is, by the time she did give me some, I really liked her and didn't give a damn what her reputation was.

From that point on, we were boyfriend and girlfriend, an inseparable pair. That is, until she graduated and joined the Navy without telling me.

"How you doing, Rin? You looking good." My eyes were fixated on her hips. Deep down, I wanted to ask her to turn around so I cold see her ass.

"Thanks." Her dimple got deeper. "You're not looking so bad yourself for a dead man."

"You know what they say. Embalming fluid helps preserve your youth." I rubbed my hand across my smoothly shaved face.

We both cracked up, laughing.

"Oh, God, Mirkou, your still crazy as hell. You know that?" She was still chuckling.

"Yeah, and you're still the prettiest girl at the prom. Did you know that?"

Don't ask me where that came from, because I don't have a clue, but neither one of us was laughing anymore. We were staring at each other, our eyes doing all the talking, Reminiscing about what quite possibly was the greatest night of either of our lives. I love my wife more than anything in the world, and when she married me she made me the happiest man in the world, but the happiest night of my life would always be the night of Rin's senior prom.

The lights in the hall got dim when the DJ announced that Kouga and Ayame had just left the building and he would only be playing three or more songs. As if it were scripted, the next song he played was "Endless love."

"Remember this?" Rin finally broke our silence.

"How could I ever forget our song?"

"So, are you going to ask me to dance, or are we just going to sit here?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Sure," I told her as I stood, trying my best to use my tuxedo jacket to hide my erection.

I thought about Sango and the kids back home. Like I said earlier, I'd never cheated on my wife before, but dancing wasn't cheating, so I didn't feel any guilt. Rin led the way to the dance floor, and for the first time, I saw that bodacious ass of hers. It looked like a Georgia peach in that tight-fitting dress, and my dick got just a little bit harder.

When we got on the dance floor, Rin wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder. She was so soft and smelled so good that I just wanted to squeeze her and pull her in close, but I resisted. I didn't want to feel my manhood up against her dress. I wanted to believe she wouldn't mind, but the last thing I needed was to get slapped on the dance floor at Kouga's wedding.

"I love this song," She whispered, snuggling her head into my neck. She pulled me in a little closer, and I'm sure she could feel what was going down below. "Whenever I hear it, I think of you and the prom. That was the best night of my life."

"Mine too." I couldn't see her face, but I was sure she was smiling from the sigh she let out. She pulled me in the closer and my stuff slid right up against mound between her legs.

"You've got me feeling like we're in high school again Miroku." I rubbed my hands against the skin where her dress was open in the back. "I'm starting to feel like it's the prom all over again"

I didn't reply. I was too busy enjoying the pleasure of bodies rubbing against each other.

"That was the first time I ever spent the entire night with a man."

"For me that was the first night for a lot of things." I whispered.

"I'll never forget that night. That was the first time you ever went down on me."

"You know, I had to read a book to find out what to do."

"What's the name of that book? Because there's a lot of men that need to read it. You had me going, all, night, long."

"Oh, it was joy, all right."

She reached behind and moved my hands lower. I stopped them ay my waist, opening my eyes to see who might be looking. I wanted to feel Rin's ass, to massage it with my hands, but I was afraid someone might see me. Fortunately, most of the guests had left shortly after the bride and groom, and everyone on the dance floor was preoccupied. I slowly guided my hands below her waist, feeling the softness of her perfectly round ass.

"That's not too much for you to handle, is it?" she teased.

"She's a little bigger than she used to be back in the day."

"Hell, no," I replied, my hands continuing to roam. "You don't have to worry. I can handle it. I like 'em big."

"Good." She pulled me in closer and our two-step became a flat-foot-grind.

We danced like that for at least one more song without a word being said, and I was stating to feel woozy. I hadn't had one or two glasses of champagne thought the night, but I felt like I was drunk. I'd heard people getting sex-drunk, buy I'd always thought of it as an urban myth till now.

I think Rin was just as intoxicated as I was because the way she was grinding up against me, I wouldn't have been surprised if she was close to an orgasm.

"Miroku," she whispered halfway through the third song.

"Yes?"

"My kids are with my ex-husband tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to come home with me?"

I lifted my head and looked in her eyes. I would have gone anywhere with her at that moment. "Yeah, I'll go home with you," I replied without hesitation.

I bent down and to kiss her, but the music stopped and the lights came on before our lips could meet. We stepped apart, but it was hard because we were still drawn to each other. I tried to position my rock-hard cock in my pants so it wouldn't be so conspicuous, while Rin scrambled to push down her hiked up dress. We got ourselves together just in time, because her friend called her from the door like she was her mother, and on top of that, Inuyasha headed our way.

"I'll meet you outside in the parking lot. I'm gotta get rid of my friend," she said.

"No problem. Looks like I'm gonna have to do the same to my Hanyou friend."

She stepped toward me as if she wanted a kiss, then stepped back when she glanced at her friend. "I'll be outside," she mouthed then walked toward the door, switching her ass just for my benefit. I couldn't wait to get her out of that dress.

"Hey, is that who I think it is? Is that your ex, Rin? Damn she's grown." Inuyasha pointed and we both watched her walk away.

"Yeah, that's her," I said nonchalantly.

"Man, she's sure got a nice ass." He laughed. "Bet you wish you could get some of that again."

"Yep, that'd be nice." We stepped outside. I took out a pack of cigarettes from my tuxedo pocket. Inuyasha caught me smirking as I placed one in my mouth.

"What's going on you lecher? What the fuck are you up to now?"

"Who, me?" I pointed at myself, grinning innocently.

"Yeah, you. What were you two talking about?" Inuyasha obviously sensed something, but I don't think he understands the full magnitude of what's going on.

"She wants me to go home with her tonight." I lit my cigarette, my eyes still glued to Rin's behind.

Inuyasha laughed. "Get the fuck outta here. She does not!"

I gave him a very serious look. My words were condescending

"Okay, if you say so."

Inuyasha studied my face. "Oh, shit. You're serious, aren't you?"

"As serious as when I told you I had a threesome between sango and ayame back in college."

"Just like that. After all these years, she just walks up to you and asks you to sleep with her?"

"Well, we did dance. I was being a good boy."

He stared at me a moment, then finally said. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn, woman are bold theses days."

"It's the world we live in. Look at how they treat Kouga. Get used to it."

"So, what'd you tell her? You gonna do it?"

I took a long drag of my cigarette, then exhaled as I answered his question with another question. "What would you tell the woman with the best pussy you ever had in your life if she offered you some?"

I grinned smugly, smoking my cigarette as he contemplated my question. After a few seconds, he smiled, reaching in his wallet. He pulled out a condom and handed it to me. At that point we both knew his answer.

"Don't make the same mistake I did. But don't do anything I wouldn't do." He patted me on the back, and I actually stuck out my chest with pride.

"Don't worry, I will . . . And a whole lot more." I took another drag of my cigarette and started walking toward the door to get my coat.

"Hey, Miroku? What about Sango?"

I stopped and turn toward my friend.

"What about her? What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

_**-x-**_

_**Hmm, I don't know mirkou. Karma is a bitch. That doesn't sound like a wise decision to me…. Ugh Men. Can't live with them… Hmm We can live without them! Lol. Sorry for the delay. My computer was acting screwy. I'm posting chapter 11 tomorrow. **_

_**Read & Review!!!**_

_**What should mirkou do?**_

_**Give me suggestions pplz! Lol**_

_**Your Author Forever,**_

_**KI (Kag Inuss) xx**_


	12. Devil Of Love

_Kag: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means so mu-_

_Lawyer: -Taps Kag Shoulder-_

_Kag: Huh? Can't you see im in the middle of an Author's Note?_

_Lawyer: -Points to the top of the page-_

_Kag: Okay so I forgot to put a disclaimer, so what._

_Lawyer: -Hold up suing papers-_

_Kag: . . . O.O I do not own Inuyasha . . ._

_Lawyer: -Smiles & Gives Kag a box of Ramen-_

_Kag: ._. What am I going to d-_

_Inuyasha: RAMMMMMMMMMMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Tackle Kag-_

_Kag: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! -Falls- …R-Review…._

_-x-_

Chapter 11 -Devil Of Love-

Kagome and I were on our way home from Kouga's wedding when we got stuck in a terrible traffic jam on the Cross Jevistin Parkway. Her head was on my shoulder and I was holding her hand as I drove. I think she fell asleep about ten minutes into drive, although she made overtures before we left the reception that she wanted to make love when we got home. I didn't have a problem with that at all. Matter of fact, it made me contemplate the question Miroku has pose to me before he left to sleep with Rin.

_What would you tell the woman with the best pussy you ever had in your life if she offered you some?_

As a man who wants to be honest with himself, I had to admit that I'd probably take her up on the offer. Thank God, unlike Miroku, the best pussy I've had belonged to my wife. Yeah, I cheated on her with Kikyo a few years back, but I wasn't proud of it, especially with all this craziness with her claiming I was her baby's daddy. However, it wasn't because of the sex that I stayed from my marriage. It was because we lost our connection as friends and we stopped talking to each other. Don't get me wrong. There was a sexual connection between me and Kikyo, but I would have never happened if Kagome and I hadn't stopped being friends.

When we finally pulled into the driveway, it started to rain hard. Despite the dreary weather, Kagome woke up smiling seductively, and it was on her mind. She guided my hand to her crotch, pulling up her dress, and I could feel the heat through the thin material of her lace thong.

"I'm so wet," she whispered.

I began to rub between her legs gently, and a soft moan escape from her lips as she rested her head back on her headrest.

"I want some, Inuyasha. I want some bad." She moaned again just as my fingers found the little button she called her "spot". She closed her eyes and enjoyed my smooth, easy touch for a few seconds. "You know you owe me from last night."

We hadn't had sex last night as we had planned. When I got home from babysitting Kaii almost choked to death on that lollipop. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and forget.

"So, are you going to give me some or what?" She reached over and grabbed my dick like a life savor and I stopped her with my free hand.

"I don't know, Kagome. I'm a little tired," I teased.

"Tired?" If looks could kill I'd be dead. "Well, you better go and drink a cup of coffee or something, because I need some. I haven't had any in over a week. Get your hanyou ass up and give your baby girl what she needs." She forced her hand free from my grasp and it landed in my lap. She had a smile a mile wide when she felt the rock-hard-pipe under my tuxedo pants. "Now that's what im talking about."

The rain let up for a few seconds and Kagome Immediately released my manhood and reached for the door.

"Come on, Inuyasha." She whined, suggesting I wasn't moving fast enough. "I told you I want some."

"Alright, babe, I'm coming." I reached for my door and smiled, rushing out of the car. "I'll meet you upstairs. I wanna take a shower and put on something sexy." She sounded giddy as she ran to the front of the door ahead of me.

When I got in the house, the sound of running water floated down the stairs. I slid out of my tuxedo jacket and was about to slip off my cummerbund when the phone rang. "I got it." I yelled up the stairs, reaching for the phone. As usual, I checked the caller ID. The number was unavailable.

"Hello."

"Inuyasha." I almost pissed on myself when I heard Kikyo's voice. Instinctively, I covered the phone, tilting my head and tening to make sure the shower was still running.

"What the hell are you calling my house for?" I hissed into the phone. Threats were one thing, calling my cell phone was another, but I couldn't believe she had actually dialed my home number again. This chick was getting on my nerves. "I told you about this shit."

"Don't start screaming on me, Inuyasha. I tried to call you on your cell phone, but you didn't answer." She was right. I'd cut my ringer off for the wedding ceremony and had completely forgotten to turn it back on.

"This better be important, Kikyo, and don't even think about asking me to babysit. You already told me you don't have to work tonight."

"I don't want you to babysit, Inuyasha," she said coldly. "I need you to go to the twenty-four-hour Walgreens on Jade Covner and get some Children's Tylenol. Kaii has a fever."

"You gotta be kidding. _You _go get!" I knew I sounded belligerent and unfeeling, but this girl was going too far.

"You know I don't got any car and it's raining outside. I'm not taking my baby out in the rain. He's sick already. Are you crazy?"

"I'm busy, Kikyo. Don't you have some dude who can help you? Damn, you know you need a man."

"Very funny, Inuyasha. And no, I don't have anybody to help me. You're my help! So stop trying to avoid your responsibility."

Suddenly, the upstairs bathroom door opened. I looked up and Kagome was at the top of the stairs with her body dripping like Niagra Falls. Her big breast full, Her body curved, And damn is she wet. I don't think she had a clue on who I was on the phone with or what we were talking about, but I panicked. I dropped the phone on the floor, and by the time I got my shit together, Kagome was headed down stairs. I scrambled to pick it up.

"Sweetheart, you don't care if I don't wear anything, do you?"

"Whatever you want baby," I told her quickly. "Just get your fine ass up the stairs so I can show you what it feels like to have a 10inch cock in that tight pussy of yours." Thank God she stopped halfway down the steps. I placed the phone on my ear and it was dead.

"Mmm rawr daddy, see you in a bit, and oh, who's that on the phone?"

"Aah . . ." I glanced at the phone, wishing it wasn't in my hand. "It was Miroku, but . . . We got disconnected."

"What did he want?"

"Ah . . . His rental car broke downtown . . ." I couldn't even finish my lie because the phone rang again.

Kagome gave me a disappointed look that was about to become an angry look.

"You're not going to pick him up, are you, Inuyasha?"

"Not until I put you to bed properly, baby. Mirkou's just gonna have to wait. I promise."

"Good, now hurry up and get your friend off the phone. This chick needs some loving, I want your ass now!" She turned around and walked back up the stairs while I quickly walked toward the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Why'd your ass hang up on me?" Kikyo snapped.

"I didn't." I tried to remain calm but I was slowly losing my patience.

She raised her voice even louder. "Yes, you did."

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you. It was an accident. I dropped the phone by accident."

"Whatever." I could almost see her neck rolling on the other side of the phone. "So are, you gonna bring me the damn Tylenol for your son?" I hated it when she called him my son.

"Yeah, I'll be over there in a few. " I tried to think of a lie to give me more time. "I'm waiting for my wife to come home with the car." I hung up the phone, then hit the talk button again. When I heard the dial tone, I placed the phone on the kitchen table. Now if she called back, she'd just get a busy signal, I told myself as I walked toward the stairs to take care of my beautiful aroused wife.

_**-x-**_

_**Ooooooh Uh Oh! Somebody is getting some tonight!! Well well, what will happen next? And why the hell can't kikyo get a man? Oh yeah that's right. She's a whore! OF Course!**_

_**Lol anyways, always read & review.**_

_**Your Author,**_

_**Kag Inuss x**_


End file.
